


Imagine Shinobi (Multi-chapter)

by RandomlySane



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Go to tumblr to request., Multi, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: Chapter 1: Selfishness (Madara Uchiha) F/M
Relationships: To be continued... - Relationship, Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Imagine Shinobi (Multi-chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by there and ask for some things. 
> 
> https://imagineshinobi.tumblr.com/

You are Madara Uchiha’s wife.

The low born Uchiha from a drunken mistake that your stupid mother committed for an average farmer man who’s smile was crooked and sincere enough to charm, an orphan by your second month of being born because you were the one who pushed your frail mother to the death bed with your birth, and later you were later to be called a talentless and useless Shinobi only taken in because of duty.

Even in the past, you failed spectacularly at even being a playful enough child to have many friends. 

You could not cook, nor was your looks akin to your other clan’s men, ordinary and plain but not quite submissive or friendly enough to be a good candidate for marriage in the future.

Then there was Madara.

He entered your thoughts only once and never did he leave.

The first meeting they shared when they were children was short, Madara was sneaking away to his friend who was obviously from another clan, and you were running away from another class that dealt with embroidery.

“ _ You’re not supposed to be meeting anyone outside the clan.” _

_ The boy scoffed and glared, mockingly saying, “You’re not supposed to be running away from class.” _

_ “I could tell.” _

_ “What?!” _

_ “I won’t, I find it a rather interesting notion that one could befriend someone besides the clan. Opens up many possibilities, don’t you think?” _

_ He narrows his eyes, skeptical and suspicious of the words you said so offhandedly and so casually, “Aren’t you supposed to be worried about the clan or something? Or do you just not care?” _

_ “I’m not worried that the clan heir would do something quite so stupid to put us at risk. No worries mean no care and who knows of the possibilities of your discoveries may bring?” _

And that was that.

That was the beginning of a story of a girl and a boy’s own little romance.

The day when you stumbled upon the most prettiest and most popular boy’s own little secret, and in the moment of your brilliant stupidity, you had acted way too casual despite your inner crisis and way too suspiciously indifferent to actually leave a good impression.

Make friends with someone outside the clan?

Without the clan head’s permission?

What madness had you stumbled into?

Apparently, it was enough. Your little act of not snitching was enough for him to begin to trust you if only a little.

Enough for Madara Uchiha to seek you out. Enough for him to look at you and think, _ ‘should I tell her, _ ’ and enough for him to tell you his dreams of peace. 

And you replied. Always did and never left him hanging, because Madara is Madara-

The genius boy in your clan and the boy with the most beautiful eyes that always looked ahead.

So, you always reply with answers practically singing the same tune.

_ “If it’s you, then I could believe in such a world.” _

Time went by.

Love.

Marriage.

(Madara suffers, Izuna has died and people of the clan are no longer trusting him, the village of his dreams seem to only reject him, his brother’s killer is his best friend’s brother and that killer has more influence than he, and so you promise to give him more. To give him happiness.)

(The answer is simple.)

(A family, a chance for him to be a father, and so he could protect and who’s love can be returned.)

You die after the child takes his last breath after his few first, and whether it’s fortune or misfortune, you leave the mortal plane far to soon to see the despair on your husband’s face. You’ll never found out about the rumors that occur after, about how you’re like your mother and how some people celebrated that there will be no one continuing of Madara’s bloodline.

Your wish for his happiness turned into his suffering.

Your failure.

...

Being dead is lonely when you wait to move on.

There is nothing, a vast amount of nothing, in death. Your dead child cannot be with you if there is no father in the afterlife and so...

You wait and you pray.

That’s all you do.

Pray for his happiness, for your husband to come to you peacefully, and you prepare to welcome him.

For what feels like and maybe it is, an eternity, you wait.

...

_ “Why did you think I would have made some type of amazing discovery back then?” Madara’s eyes are foggy, seeing only memories as he spoke those words and your name in a hushed whisper in your ear. _

_ He places a small kiss on the back of your neck as you chuckled, “I honestly had no clue why I said that- When I first met you, I was panicking and having an internal crisis to actually form words that made sense.” _

_ The kiss he was about to place froze, and shivers were sent through your spine as you felt the smirk playfully forming against your back. _

_ “Hmm. So even then you were like the other children who had a crush on me... how  _ **_interesting_ ** _.” _

...

The light is shining and bright, far too much to see after having seen nothing for such a long time. There were people registering in the back of your mind, but your eyes land on Izuna.

Izuna, the boy who accepted you to be Madara’s and who entrusted you to take care of him with his own dying breath.

Another person you failed.

Being physical all of a sudden is strange, seeing your brother-in-law look at you as a stranger is even worse.

“Izuna... you’re here. Where’s Madara? Or have you sought me out to tell me of my own failures as a wife?”

Izuna looks at you in shock, as if that’s impossible, as if he doesn’t understand-

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you’ve been reanimated, wife of Madara Uchiha, to answer my questions.”

The boy in question coughs in his hand, looking away from your gaze to the others, “From what I hear, though, is that you were a loyal and loving wife until the end. There are tales of your husband’s endless love for you across the lands, so it’s useless to worry about that.”

Others?

Instantly, your gaze lands onto Hashirama and-

**“Tobirama Senju.”**

“The feeling is mutual,” The man who inflicted suffering upon your husband sneers,  **“Uchiha.”**

You turn, the fact that you can after so long is unnerving, facing the boy who had summoned you with a kind smile, “I thank you for the opportunity, Sasuke Uchiha, I shall try my best to answer your questions but if it is not too much, can you please inform me of the world after I had passed?”

“I have no qualms of such a task.”

In response, you bow, ignoring the glare from a certain Senju. 

A snake-like man looked at you with interest, “You’re much younger than I expected. You barely look the same age as our Sasuke-chan over here.”

Sasuke glared at him, “Orochimaru, keep your mouth shut if you have nothing of relevance to say.”

“How rude. I was just wondering if her being so young is the age of her prime, she looks quite frail despite that.”

Another girl, an Uzumaki by the looks of it, shouted back at Orochimaru. Irritated at the ‘attitude’ he gave to the other boy.

“What Orochimaru said is correct, the time when I was young is when I was healthiest. Though, I can still answer questions-”

“I know.” Sasuke glares at the other two for interrupting, “Let’s just get this over with.”

…

The entire situation was amusing in a way that it hurt.

After quite a bit of storytelling and a bit of prodding, you found out a lot of things changed over time. There were several Great Shinobi Wars and apparently the love story between Madara and yourself was a glorified tragedy. The Uchiha were all dead, from the discrimination against them, something your husband had predicted long before. The Third Hokage was apologetic and stupid, the Fourth made his son a weapon, and Hashirama is the only one that answered your curiosities of what happened to your husband in the worst way possible-

Madara is a key participant in the current war…?

“A splendid shinobi? It sounds more like there was someone stupid at the reigns that couldn’t make any kind of correct decisions. Lord Third, I won’t ask for a pardon for my rudeness because you deserve every bit of it, but you are an idiot. Tried your very best to calm and look for peace? None of that would have happened if you quelled the rumors once it started.”

The glare you hold is one you used against your husband on a few occasions of him being too… clingy.

“What was the point of trying to say you wanted peace after you banished the Uchiha? You should have rectified that mistake before saying you tried your best, moron. If you wanted to fix it, don’t make it an option for a child to kill everyone, that’s exactly the reason why the village was made in the first place! So children don’t lose their damn childhood!”

“I probably would have preferred the leadership of the Second over you and that’s saying something. Wait, I take that back, Second you’re similar to a rodent so… back to the point of an entire clan being slaughtered because of mishandling. I mean the entire treaty between the Senju and Uchiha only happened because of the clause that any clan can leave the village and join another in the event of mistreatment or was the value of the Uchiha power too much to lose and too much to properly be grateful for?”

“Sasuke… Your brother sounds like an amazing person, it truly is a shame that such a person was lost due to a certain someone’s stupidity. Whatever choice you make in the future, I’m all for it. Choose your own path, your family will always be on your side. Trust me, it’s called a woman’s intuition.”

“What is up with the treatment of a jinchuuriki? First time I heard of one, props to Mito-Sama for accomplishing something like that, but for one of your greatest assets to be treated like they are less than human because of circumstances and you were unable to do anything sounds like a load of bull. Did you plan to make him so affection-starved that he’ll do anything for the first friend he’ll make or something- Wow. Sasuke, what an interesting reaction…?”

Then there is the innocent looking blonde man.

“Turning a baby into one of those assets is a horrible thing for a parent to do. No matter how much you believed he’ll be able to pull through it, but I suppose it comes with the territory of last-minute decisions a Hokage must make- Still. Your kid should hit you several times.”

Tobirama Senju looked to the side to avoid your gaze, only to look back at you with contempt. (Despite the fact that he was nodding alongside some of your points and even confirming some of your words.) 

“You aren’t even a shinobi.”

**“It’s called common sense.”**

The room is silent as you sighed, “Just be glad I don’t feel like saying anything to you as of yet, Hashirama is someone I hold respect for, Tobirama is to set on his ways that it’s a rather useless task to talk to him and it’s too  **infuriating** to even look at him. Though, Hashirama, I thank you for thinking of my husband still as a friend.”

“Oh. Yeah, no problem!” The man laughs, “Madara will always be my closest friend.”

“... Strange concept of friendship but I guess since it’s with him, it makes sense. You know, he talks to you a lot and he definitely considers the same about you- Wait, you guys said that my husband is a key participant in the ongoing war?”

…

Infinite Tsukuyomi.

A world of dreams created by the jinchuuriki of the ten-tails, and from what you’ve been told, jinchuurki live for a very,  _ very  _ long time. 

Your husband isn’t planning on dying.

_ There is so much and so little to do in the vastness of nothingness. One could do nothing but thinking and remembering- Like how your death plays on repeat. Like how you never found out your child’s gender. How it all went down- First your child and then you.  _

_ First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you. First your child and then you.- _

_ You just have to wait.  _

_ Madara will come and then both of you can go and search for them. _

You love your husband.

It’s never hard for you to do that because loving him is deep, it resonates with your very soul because your world is without color without him. 

Madara loves you more than he loves himself, and he would change the world that caused you harm so that it would harm you no more, and he would force the world on its knees to do that. Would willing condemn himself to be hated and to loneliness for you, in hopes that in the afterlife you looked to the world and saw nothing but victors and love. 

You are selfish. 

An afterlife without Madara is nothing less than hell. Your heart pains at the thought of living in a world made form an illusion, but it hurts more at the fact you will be the one left alone in the afterlife.

It’s sad. A world of dreams because it cannot be real.

But there are more things you care about than the future. 

Sasuke looks at you and you are reminded of the time Izuna used to look at you as some kind of odd curiosity mixed with a fixed coldness that all Uchiha shinobi have, “I’m planning on stopping Madara Uchiha from destroying the shinobi world he died to protect, and what will you do? You’re known throughout the world as Madara’s only weakness.”

…

You are a selfish person. 

There was never a time where your selfishness ever showed itself, but you always knew that you had it. 

**“Don’t be ridiculous. An afterlife without my husband is nothing less than hell, and I’m planning on dragging him back with me.”**

  
  


You wonder…

What would your husband say to such a plan?

  
  



End file.
